


Out with the demons, in with the fortune

by insomnias_dumbass_bitch



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Sad Ending, Suicide, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22654840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insomnias_dumbass_bitch/pseuds/insomnias_dumbass_bitch
Summary: Setsubun festival is back again!
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	Out with the demons, in with the fortune

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hi! This is based off of my friend's version where theres a happy ending! I'll link it here! Please check it out! https://twitter.com/NatsuHina_CEO/status/1226905686988247041?s=19

Setsubun. A festival where you banish demons with beans. "Out with the demons, in with the fortune."

Though to 2wink, this was far from what happened that event. Setsubun was more of a reminder to them. What happened last festival. Everyone was aware, but it was too much of a touchy subject to provide support to the twins. This was something they couldn't understand themselves. Last time, Hinata won. You may think, yay congratulations Hinata! But did he really win? The phrase said when you get caught is, "out with the demons, in with the fortune." So, going on this logic, isn't Hinata a demon still? Does he not get fortunate? 

Nevertheless, the past setsubun festival changed 2wink. After fight after fight, misunderstanding after misunderstanding, they finally talked out their feelings and resolved the conflict. But was it really?  
Yuuta walked aimlessly through the school with these thoughts in mind. He still had questions left in the air that he wanted to ask concerning the past setsubun, so he might as well ask now.

Yuuta began his search for Hinata. He looked anywhere the other twin could've gone; his classroom, the clubroom, the practice room, the bathroom, the cafeteria,  
but he couldn't find the older twin. Yuuta's chest slowly filled with panic and he increased he searching speed. No result. Yuuta begun to ask around to see if anyone had seen Hinata, but no one knew. Turning down the hallway, Yuuta's steps echoed against the empty walls as Yuuta's destination came into focus.

A staircase. 

Specifically, the stairs that led to the roof. He sucked in a breath and stepped up to the roof.

———

Hinata sat on the railing standing tall on the empty roof. The only sounds that filled the silence where the winds and the ruffling of trees. Observing the silence, Hinata fell into his thoughts. The ones of his father telling him that he's a "demon," a "no good brat," saying that "you aren't my son." Hinata winced at this onslaught, but it wasn't the first time he's heard of them. Those words were etched into his brain. His own thoughts decided to join it also. "Dad hates us. Yuuta could've been happy without me. Mom could've still been here. Yuuta would've had friends and a normal life." His eyes blurred. Tears brimmed his eyes and slowly took over his vision. The more he cried, the harder it was to breathe. Crying turned into sobbing and his body was wracked with the urge to breathe. 

He wanted Yuuta. Yuuta was the one who comforted him. Yuuta cheered him up, scolded him when he was wrong. Yuuta understood him. Yuuta was with him forever and understood what it was like. 

But he wasn't here.

That's right. Yuuta wasn't here. Yuuta didn't need Hinata anymore. Yuuta grew. Yuuta was his own person. They aren't two in one. Yuuta didn't need to rely on him anymore.

Hinata served his purpose.

Maybe it's selfish of him, but Hinata wanted to wait a bit more. For Yuuta. 

Just a bit more.

Just.. A bit.

...

Yuuta wasn't there.

Hinata smiled.

He rocked back. Only his hands supported him. One by one, Hinata's fingers plucked off the railing, falling to hold on due to the weight of his body. As soon as his last finger left contact with the railing, the rooftop doors swung open. Hinata's moments went by in slow motion as he stared at Yuuta's eyes. His eyes look desperate.

They looked scared.

Why were they afraid? He can have a happy life now.

Yuuta's eyes screamed at him.

Why?

Yuuta's mouth opened and he screeched, "HINATA!"

The desperation in his voice. Hinata instinctively wanted to go up and hug him. He reached out but to no avail as his body is leaning too far back to stop now. He ran out of options. 

He set his fate.

Hinata's eyes closed, and he gave Yuuta a smile.

And then, Hinata descended out of Yuuta's vision. 

—ーー

Yuuta wanted someone to wake him up. Someone to pinch him and say "You're having a nightmare!" Someone to hold him and say, "Don't worry, you're okay now."  
He wanted his older brother.

Yuuta stared at the empty railing. His eyes burned but he couldn't cry. 

He couldn't accept that his brother was gone.

His older brother was gone. 

His twin brother was gone. 

Hinata Aoi is gone.

He's gone.

Gone.

That word. That's the word that awoke Yuuta. If he's awake, then why is he still rooted in the same place? Why isn't he in bed being embraced by his brother while he cries about the nightmare. Why is he still on the roof? Why did he hear screams? Why did he here sirens? 

Why wasn't Hinata there to tell him, "Haha! It's just a prank Yuuta-kun~"?


End file.
